


Secrets From A Love Box

by leeknowist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeknowist/pseuds/leeknowist
Summary: Changbin gets an ad on instagram for a device called The Love Box. Minho is oblivious.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 8





	Secrets From A Love Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me I am writing this from a phone browser. I just love minbin & want to share an idea that's been on my mind ever since I saw the Love Box in my instagram ads. Also it's a college/university setting, but I'm not in college/uni so if something seems peculiar or unrealistic then you understand why. Thanks for not reading this (we all skip the notes, dont worry about it).

Changbin loves to scroll through instagram on his bare schedule days. Stuck in his dorm with absolutely nothing to do since all his friends are in class or at work, he just wastes his days mindlessly scrolling. Sometimes (always) hovering his thumb over the username @DancerMin98 to see if his favorite dancer Lee Minho has any new choreo videos up. (rarely these days since he's so swamped with classes & his job as a TA in the performing arts studio). He still finds himself rewatching every video he can, loving the way Minho expresses himself with the movement of his body. 

Changbin's gaze stuck on his face, his legs, his arms, & everything he can get his greedy eyes on during each replay of the 30 second clip, glad that instagram will never show where exactly the views are from. Each clip reaching over 2k views while Changbin must be atleast 1k in that average. His favorite choreo video has to be Fancy, it being the most liked & most viewed on Minhos page for a reason. Changbin is so mesmerized by the way Minho's body moves to the song and how much fun he seems to be having with Twice's hit blaring through the loud speakers. Changbin was never too interested in dancing or watching dancers perform, but Minho changed that for him. He's so infatuated with Minho & his dancing he can't stand it sometimes. 

This is sort of a big problem for Changbin seeing as DancerMin98 isn't just some pathetic instagram crush, he is in fact Changbin's best friend.


End file.
